Third Time's A Charm
by Hey-guys-its-me
Summary: All she ever wanted was a solo career, but with that never working out she now has one last chance to get into the music biz. And she needs to seek out three more talanted singers to help her out. Will they get along? And what does BTR think?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow fanfictioners(not a real word I know) I know I really haven't been updating lately and there is a reason for that. I'm on vacation! Well was now I'm back in the B-lo you can only guess what that means…More chapters! And more stories. I had so many ideas for different stories over the last week and I'll begin with this one. BUT! I need your help. This is obviously for a BTR story and here's what I would l-o-v-e, three girl characters that will eventually join a band together and will fall for a different BTR boy.**

**Here's what I need to know-**

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Hometown:**

**Age & Birthday;**

**Personality **

**Facial Features:**

**Body Type(build, shape, birthmarks ect):**

**Hair:**

**Tattoos & ****Piercings****:**

**Why Are You At the Palm Woods?**** (This ****does not**** mean I want all the characters there for singing. They need a good voice obviously but I want some characters there to pursue something other then music BUT DON"T WORRY! They will eventually end up singing & in a band)**

**Bio:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Style:**** Please describe it and use links to to show me at least one outfit. **

**Favorite~ **

**Music Genre:**

**Movie Genre:**

**Book Genre:**

**Color:**

**Sport:**

**T.V show:**

**Thing to have with them:**

**Okay! So if you're confused please just read my character info to get an idea of how detailed I expect these to be.**

**Name: **Bridget Kay O'Keeffe

**Nicknames: **Bebe, Kay

**Hometown: **Skerries, Dublin, Ireland

**Age & Birthday; **May 1st 1994, Age 17

**Personality:** Loving, Good Listener, Smart, Easy Going, Outgoing, Ambitious

**Facial Features: **Light freckles over her checks and nose, big round hazel eyes, small nose, dimples

**Body Type(build, shape, birthmarks ect): **Petite about 5'3'', curvy, hourglass figure

**Hair:** Naturally tight curly, dark brown hair

**Tattoos & ****Piercings****:**Irish Celtic symbol on her right wrist .uk/images/celtic_ here's a picture of it  
>Ear lobes twice and her right cartilage is pierced once<p>

**Why Are You At the Palm Woods?**** (This ****does not**** mean I want all the characters there for singing. They need a good voice obviously but I want some characters there to pursue something other then music BUT DON"T WORRY! They will eventually end up singing & in a band) **There to be a solo artist but that doesn't work out so she models to get by but is really waiting for her big break in the music industry

**Bio: **Bridget was born into a wealthy fisherman family in the small village/ town of Skerries which is outside of Dublin. Her mother died when Bridget was only six months due to a illness that is still unknown to this day. So she was raised by her father and grandmother. She grew up learning to enjoy life and chase her dreams from her grandmother who taught the same things to Bridget's mother. Then when Bebe was only seven, her grandmother died of a heart complication. Then it was only her and her dad alone in Skerries. Her mother's younger brother, Finn, had moved to America as soon as he was eighteen, Bebe was two. He eventually got to San Francisco and became a tattoo artist (he gave her the tattoo I described before when she was thirteen). At nine the only thing Bebe wanted to do was leave. Her father had gotten into drinking and didn't even want her anymore so he shipped her off to her uncle's home where she started living a better life. Her uncle taught her how to play guitar and signed her up for vocal lessons. And when she wanted to graduate at sixteen from high school then move by herself to L.A to get into the music business he let her. She's having a hard time making it big with her music career but she does pay her bills by doing various modeling jobs. Bridget's old life was behind her, she finally found someone who teats her like a daughter and supports her dreams. Now all she needs is a record deal.

**Likes: **Guitar, Singing, modeling, candy, red velvet cake, Irish food, tattoos, boys, flirting, writing & reading poetry.

**Dislikes: **Players, alcoholics, rude and snotty people, mothers day

**Style:**** Please describe it and use links to to to show me at least one outfit. **Bridget wears very neutral tones and soft knit things. She always has on her mother's locket and some type of earrings. ********.com/********

**Favorite~ **

**Music Genre:** Alternative-pop rock

**Movie Genre: **Horror

**Book Genre: **Romance

**Color: **Rosy pink and gray

**Sport:** Baseball

**Thing to have with them:** Her Mother's Heart Shaped Locket

**BTR Boy- It's a surprise (;**

**I know I didn't say who I'm having my character end up with but i want you to tell me the guy you want your character to end up with. I want good, detailed summeries and this closes this Saturday, August 27th at noon i will chose three other OC's and annoce them no later then 1 p.m this Saturday. Good luck keep reading & till next time readers (: **


	2. Winners

**Hey there readers and contest entries! I know I had said the contest closes Saturday but I found four, not three Oc's that I absolutely love. So I ending the contest two days early which isn't too bad since no one else has added in another Oc in a few days and I really want to start writing!**

**So I just want to say I really enjoyed every Oc you guys showed me and if you weren't picked I think you should start your own story with them. And if you do, tell me and I'll definitely read&review!**

The four girls I chose are:

Evita Kozlov **by Beautifulsapphiregoddess **

Aindera Luna Mackenzie **by XxTeAmBeLlAtRiXxX**

Marisol Bella Born** by BellaRosa17**

Alexandra Marie Patterson** by Zaya1011**

**And please if I didn't pick you don't hate me and at least try to read, maybe review. I'll have the first chapter out possibly tonight definitely tomorrow(: till next time readers**


	3. Bridget's Last Chance

**Hey so i wrote two chapters so far and I'm uploading both today. This one is a Bridget chapter and the next will be more Mari with Lu-Lu and the boys. i hope you enjoy!**

**Bridget's POV~  
><strong>My life seriously is going nowhere. I'm done! I need to realize I'm at the lowest of the low right now, as far away from the upper crust as possible. I thought it was bad when Lookout! Records had to drop me because of "cut backs" but that never phased me. I kept going to every record company in Los Angeles and giving them my demo or sending them into the main offices anywhere else in the country hoping that I'd get signed again. And finally I did, to Columbia Records. Then I started feeling good again. I was recording songs that where going to be shown to the CEO and judged there to see if I was going to stay there. I was so confident because everyone said I would that I checked out of the cheep motel I was staying in and actually started renting this small apartment with the last of my money.

But of course, that didn't last. For anyone else it might have but for me no. I get called to the head office one day. I'm excited thinking I'll get signed for a major record deal but instead I got a huge slap in the face. There he was the man controlling my future sitting in his gigantic desk surrounded by flat screens, fake plants and windows instead of walls. He simply smiled and told me this,

"So Miss. O'Keeffe, I listened to your demo and I must say you're quite good. But sadly not good enough to compete with the other solo girl acts we already have signed. So we're dropping you from the label. Not because you're horrible at what you do its just we've _seen_ it before. That is all please leave." and those my friends, are the words that killed me. Actually I don't even know if I have friends anymore. All the ones from my childhood are back in Ireland and the ones from my short high school career hate me now because I "ditched" them for my career. Well, almost career.

And here's where I am now. No record deal, no modeling jobs in weeks and my landlord just kicked me out so I'm sitting on the curb with my two guitars in their cases and my duffle bag. I had my phone in my lap debating on whether or not I should call my Uncle Finn and tell him what happened. What's holding me back is he told me I could come here and chase these dreams but if I ever got into a situation like this I'd go back and work in his tattoo parlor. And let me tell you that is not what I want to do with my life. But I had nothing else so I needed to call him. My fingers gently pressed each number slowly, knowing my future was getting duller with every little "ding" of the key. When his number was fully in I took a deep breath, about to press the call button and seal my fate. But then something unexpected happened.

Instead of my phone calling my uncle, I was receiving a call from an unknown number. This person had called me not even half a second before I did the hardest thing I might have had to do. With trembling hands I answered the call.

"Hello?" I asked sort of shaky, wishing so hard this might be a miracle that would save me from a future of tattooing a heart with the word "MOM" in it onto frightening men's arms.

"Hi is this Bridget O'Keeffe?" a woman's voice asked.

"Yes this is she." I swallowed, trying to sound professional, when really moments before I was on the verge of tears.

"I'm Kelly Wainwright, talent scout at Rocque Records and assistant to Gustavo Rocque. I'm calling to tell you I heard your demo and want you to set up a day you could come in and audition for the company." I was speechless. This couldn't be happening, I never thought I'd get a happy ending and this might be my golden ticket to achieving it. I was so shocked I didn't talk for a while.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I snapped back into reality and answered her quickly,

"Yes I'm here! And I'd be honored to audition."

"Great when's a good time for you?"

"As soon as possible would be great!" I needed this so bad.

"Oh, that's great! We can actually have you here today at noon. If you want we can send a car to your address."

"That sounds perfect! I live at 55 Sunset Street. I'll wait in front of the building." I was about to explode with pure excitement and love for this woman who believes in me, sees something in me and is offering me an opportunity I desperately need.

"Great I'll send the car out now! See you soon!"

"Bye thank you!" I couldn't hold it in anymore, I got up and started dancing. I'm no dancer so I know it wasn't a pretty sight but I couldn't care less, I have another chance to save me from a life of being a tattoo artist. I looked back at my phone and the time was eleven. I had one hour before the audition. I dug around in my duffle bag for my song book. Finally I felt my hand brush over a small, leather-bound book and pulled it out. I needed to do the best performance I can possible pull out of me. I flipped through the pages, looking for the perfect song to perform. Finally I decided on one and I sat down again and waited.

"I wonder if they'll like it. I hope they haven't _seen_ what I do before. Is my hair okay? God why did my landlord have to kick me out today!" these were some thoughts that raced through my head as I waited for the car. I played with my locket and looked at the picture inside it for the billionth time. It was definitely my favorite picture I have. It was of my mother holding me on the pier. It was taken in black and white because my mother loved pictures like that. I have her hair, her eyes and her nose. I almost looked exactly like her except for me having my fathers dimples and round face. The picture was taken a week before she got sick and a two weeks before she died.

I traced my finger over her face wishing she was here to give me a pep-talk. I can imagine her saying,

"Bridget I know you'll get it this time just believe it and it'll happen. I love you." oh how I wish she was here to do that.

A car then parked across the street and the driver came up and held a sign that said my name on it, like you would see someone do at an airport. I got up, slung my duffle bag over my shoulder and carried my two guitars over to the man.

"Are you from Rocque Records?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes ma'am, do you happen to be Miss. O'Keeffe?"

"Yup" he smiled and opened the back door for me.

"Put your things back here so you can sit upfront." I did as I was told and then sat upfront with the driver. It was a quick drive to the studio and the driver helped me get my things out of the car. I said my goodbye and walked into the building. I just realized I had no clue where I was supposed to go. There wasn't anyone down here, just an empty desk, bathrooms and some couches. But as soon as I figured I would just go to every level of the building until I found the studio, a huge black man stepped out of the elevator.

"Um, hello." I said sort of frightened by his appearance. I mean this guy looked like he could eat me.

"You O'Keeffe?" his voice was deep and intimidating just like the rest of him.

"Yes." I answered a tad quickly.

"Gustavo is ready for you come on." he said motioning to the elevator. I nodded and went in after him. He pressed the button for floor eleven. Eleven, got to remember that, hopefully. It was a quick ride to the top and when I stepped out I saw a long hallway covered in posters of old boy bands. As I walked down it I couldn't help but laugh at some of the ridiculous names and outfits, I mean who would want a band of all bad boys? At the end of the hallway there was a living room-looking area and doors to the studios. There was also a petite African-American woman pacing back an forth by one of the doors. She looked nervous.

"Hello." I said so she would know I was here. Her head snapped up and a look of relief came across her face.

"Hi! I'm Kelly, the person who called before. Are you ready Gustavo is in a mood and needs some good news, like finally being able to sign the new girl project Griffin wants." I wasn't sure who Griffin was but I'm guessing Gustavo's boss.

"Yeah I'm ready, I'll just leave my stuff here." I put down my electric guitar and duffle bag, keeping the acoustic guitar in my hand.

"That's fine, come on. But let me warn you, he's a little…."

"KELLY! WHERE IS THAT GIRL?" a voice boomed. Both me and Kelly jumped.

"No need to finish that sentence." I told her and walked into the studio. I went straight for the booth while Kelly went to go talk to her boss. He looked annoyed as she explained things. Then he turned to me.

"Look, I've seen at least sixteen girls like you this past week just make this good." yay way to make me feel great. But I nodded and started strumming my guitar.

" Kept my mouth shut from the start  
>I guess I left you in the dark<br>You thought you knew me but you don't  
>You say you'll love me but you wont<br>When you find out who

I am I kept my mouth shut for too long  
>All this time you got me wrong<br>Now we're in this way too far  
>I'm about to break your heart<br>Tear everything we had apart"

I noticed that a older man came in with two body guards and began watching me.

'Cause I'm feeling lost  
>When I'm in your arms<br>The reasons are gone  
>For why I was holding on to you<br>I tried so hard  
>To be the one<br>I don't like who I've become

Won't keep my mouth shut anymore  
>I've had my share of closing doors<br>Now I know I'm not afraid  
>I know exactly what you'll say<br>But I'm sorry it's too late

'Cause I'm feeling lost  
>When I'm in your arms<br>The reasons are gone  
>For why I was holding on to you<br>I tried so hard  
>To be the one<br>I don't like who I've become  
>Yeah yeah, yeah yeah<br>I kept inside of me for all this time  
>Yeah yeah, yeah yeah<br>Thought that I could make it work if I just tried  
>Yeah yeah, yeah yeah<br>But I'm sorry to admit that I have lived a lie

'Cause I'm feeling lost  
>When I'm in your arms<br>The reasons are gone  
>For why I was holding on to you<br>I tried so hard  
>To be the one<br>I don't like who I've become

I kept my mouth shut for too long  
>Now I know that it was wrong<br>I wish I told you from the start  
>That this was never meant to last<br>We should've never gone this far  
>Won't keep my mouth shut anymore" I finished he song and looked to the five people in front of me for approval and good news.<p>

"I like her but I want a girl group. Get four more girls and add them in with her then we have a deal." he left after he said that. Girl group? I don't want to be in a girl group.

"Well you heard him we need four other girls and I honestly have no time for myself to find them. SO, if you really are serious about getting this record deal you will go find me four other pretty teenaged girls who can sing. Now please, LEAVE." wow wasn't he just a doll. I quickly put my guitar back in its case and hurried out of the room.

Sighing, I began to grab my things and think of a place to stay for the night. I honestly don't know if I want to join a girl group. I mean the gossip is terrible for groups and girls can get catty and fame hungry quickly. I was deep in thought about what I was going to do when Kelly came out of the studio and over to me.

"Bridget? Are you going to do this?" she asked. I thought again and did pros and cons. Cons were I didn't want to be in a girl group, girls get catty, and my songs might not be used. Pros were I'd finally have a record deal, have money coming in to support me, and also maybe gain friends from this.

"Yes I want to" I said after a long moment.

"Okay, well Gustavo wants the girls within the week." again I sighed.

"Any suggestions on where I could find four girls?"

"If I was you, I'd go to the Palm Woods, all upcoming talent lives there. I can ask the driver to take you there."

"Thanks, oh and do you happen to know the cost to live there? I've sort of fell on some hard times if you didn't notice."

"Well I know it isn't cheep but the record company will pay for you once you get a deal. So I suggest finding those girls quick."

"Oh, okay thanks." I picked up everything and began walking down the hallway.

"Bridget." Kelly called from the room. I turned around to face her.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck." I smirked and continued down the hallway, thinking of a way to find four talented girls in the next few days.

**So there's the first real chapter. I dont own BTR or Mouth Shut by the Veronicas. I hoped you enjoyed! Till next time readers(:**


	4. Fallowing Your Dreams

**Hey Hey this chapter is where some drama begins and two more Oc's are used. I promise that the other two Oc's i picked and didn't write about in the last two chapters will be in the next one! Enjoy.**

**Marisol's POV**

"Lu-Lu you know I can't just tell my mother I want to stop training for the Olympics and become a dancer." I sighed, telling my friend once again that a future of dancing and singing in my case is impossible.

"But Mari, you're great! And you barely can tolerate gymnastics anymore. So you just need to go up to your mother and say this, "Mother, I do not want to spend the rest of my life traveling with the Olympic team. I want to dance and sing like Lu-Lu." I looked over to my slightly smaller friend and shook my head. We were walking back to the Palm Woods from a dance class that I went to instead of going to gymnastics practice. Her hair was bobbing up and down in a ponytail that reached all the way to her waist while mine was let down and flowing behind me as we walked.

"You know my mother would just say I'm being reckless and not thinking about my future and then send me off to practice some more." Lu-Lu rolled her eyes, annoyed at me once again because I refused to let down my mother. But I just cant do that to her, I mean ever since I showed talent in gymnastics she's dreamed of me winning gold just like her.

"Is that seriously your excuse again? I mean really just tell her straight up you do not want to be in the Olympics. I mean the worst thing she can do is what? Ground you?"

"No she can disown me and kick me out." I said trying not to be sarcastic, because I honestly think my mother would go to that extreme. Lu-Lu stopped walking and turned to me.

"Well if she does you can move in with me and make money from your successful dancing career!" she exclaimed, I couldn't tell if she was joking or completely serious. I rolled my eyes and opened the doors to the Palm Woods, leaving Lu-Lu were she was.

"Oh come on Mari, if you don't stick up for yourself you're going to be doing gymnastics until you go insane! I mean if someone came up to you, offering the chance of a lifetime you'd be a kill joy and say, "sorry but my mother wont allow it!" God really do something for yourself for once!" she could really get on my nerves sometime. But she did make a point I would turn down something because of my mother. But really a "chance of a lifetime?" Like I would be offered anything like that. I turned to Lu-Lu only to see she was as mad as ever, with her arms crossed over her chest and face in scowl. I sighed yet again, I didn't want to make her feel like this, I mean she was always so happy and energetic. So I decided to say something to make her at least happy for now.

"Lu-Lu if that opportunity ever comes up, I'll take it." I saw her face light up and a huge grin plastered across her face.

"Pinky swear?" she held out her pinky.

"Fine, I pinky swear." we hooked pinkies and she had a look of accomplishment on her face.

"Yes! Now let's go see if the guys are by the pool!" I know she really meant, let's go see if Carlos is there, but I didn't object because Logan is usually around too. I fallowed the hyper red-head to the amazing pool. It was a beautiful mid-July day and almost everyone was lounging around. Including the four boys from Minnesota. Lu-Lu was already over there, talking to Carlos while the other three were deep in thought about something.

"Hey, hey." I said sitting down next to Logan, the incredibly smart, caring boy with a gorgeous smile.

"Hey." they said dully and in unison.

"What's wrong?" I asked the three who usually are smiling, laughing or up to something that would cause Bitters to have a hart attack.

"Gustavo told us that Griffin wants a new girl project to be signed to the label today." Kendall sighed.

"And that's bad?" I questioned.

"Well last time we didn't get along so well with the girls." Logan said.

"This time could be different!" Lu-Lu told them cheerfully, coming into the conversation.

"She's right. Cat's Crew were younger then us so maybe this time the girl or girls will be our age." James added to Lu-Lu's comment.

"And Gustavo didn't seem to happy about having another person or group join the label so he won't drop us." Carlos said matter-of-factly.

"See you guys need to calm down and think about some positives." I said to them. Their faces seemed to relax and they were back to normal. We all just started talking about random things like how recording for them was going and new kids showing up her within the last few days until James spotted some new girl in the lobby and went to go talk to her. We watched as James pulled all his usual tricks, kissing her hand, winking, smiling his perfectly white smile. I knew I wasn't the only one who thought for sure she said yes to him asking her out. But I was surprised to see the two walking over here but James looked defeated.

"Everyone this is Bridget. She's new."

"Obviously." Lu-Lu said.

"Hi Bridget I'm Marisol, but please call me Mari or Bella, The red-head over here is Lu-Lu." I stood up and shook hands with the curly haired brunet that was only a little taller then me. She smiled and then Lu-Lu got up.

"I'm Aindera but like Mari said, you can call me Lu-Lu, or Ani. Whatever floats your boat." they shook hands then the other three boys introduced themselves. We invited her to sit down with us and get to know her. She set down her two guitar cases and duffle bag and took the empty seat next to Kendall.

"So what brings you to the Palm Woods?" Lu-Lu asked.

"Well that's sort of a long story." she answered. She had an accent similar to Lu-Lu's Scottish one.

"We have time." Kendall smiled at her. She weakly smiled back and explained everything. I was shocked at what's she's been through. I mean losing her mother and grandmother then having her father just neglect her and ship her to her Uncles. And how her friends in San Francisco resent her because she chased her dreams, even though they aren't' working out for her. She ended her story on the verge of tears and saying this,

"And now my only way of actually getting a record deal is to find four other girls with at least an ounce of singing ability or I'm going to have to call my uncle saying I got evicted from my apartment, have no record deal and that I need to come back. And if that happens he's going to make me work at his tattoo place because he thinks I'm this amazing artist like my mom was but in reality a no armed monkey could draw better then me." she sighed loudly and leaned forward, resting her head on her hands. Kendall rubbed her back with his one hand to comfort her and she held back her tears.

"Well which record label is asking you to do this?" Logan asked.

"Rocque Records." she said, and the boys looked at each other immediately. They knew this was the girl that might be on the label with them. There was an awkward silence between everyone for a few minuets before Lu-Lu's expression turned from feeling sad about what Bridget went through to a look that said she had an idea.

"You said you needed four girls?"

"Yeah they want a group of five."

"Well I know two maybe three perfect for the job!" Uh-oh I think I know where she's going with this. After flashing me a quick grin she turned back to Bridget who was now sitting upright waiting to hear what Lu-Lu had to say.

"Well there's me, I dabble in singing and been looking for a way to get into the music industry so I'd be happy to join. Also Mari over here is an exceptional singer and would just _love_ to help you and accept this amazing opportunity. Wouldn't you Mari?" great I just had to pinky swear I'd do something like this today didn't I? I opened my mouth to say no but I looked at Lu-Lu and saw her face. She was giving me a look that told me if I said no she would kill me. And then I saw Bridget. She looked so happy that this was finally working out for her. I saw her eyes and they were again filling with tears, but this time happy ones. I thought about it, I mean I did love to sing and dance and I did say I would take a chance like this. God I'm going to get killed by my mom.

"Yeah, sure I would love to join." Bridget leapt up and hugged me and Lu-Lu while saying thank you over and over again.

"Well if you and Lu-Lu are apart of the other group I think it'll be better then random people." Logan told me smiling his perfect smile. I melted and smiled back, realizing I'd basically be working with him. I barely paid attention to when Lu-Lu told Bridget she was able to stay in her guest room or when Kendall started to talk to Bridget one on one and everyone else started saying how he might have a crush. I was just thinking about Logan.

"Hey Mari maybe we should go talk to your mom." Lu-Lu said making me snap back into reality. She was right my mom needed to know about this.

"You're right. Let's get this over with." the boys gave me a sympathetic look, knowing that my mother won't approve of this. Bridget got her things and fallowed Lu-Lu and I to my apartment. Once we got to the door of 4C Bridget and Lu-Lu agreed to wait in the hall for me. They wished me luck and I walked in.

My mom was on the couch watching the video of her winning the gold metal in gymnastics when she was nineteen. She paused it and turned to me.

"You weren't at practice today. Don't lie and say you were because this morning the trainer called saying this was the tenth time you skipped this month. I didn't believe him so I went there, and he was right. So tell me where were you?" I looked at her debating in my mind what I should say. I could tell her about sneaking around for the past year and going to dance classes and practicing my singing. Wait, no. I will tell her.

"I was at a dance class. Like all the other times I skipped." my mother's expression went from blank to furious.

"What? You need these practices or the scouts won't see you and ask you to join the Olympic team! Is winning gold a joke to you now? Was moving here a mistake?" she asked, her voice raising with every word.

"NO! the only mistake was forcing me to grow up and be you! I don't love gymnastics anymore, I don't want to win anything! I just want to fallow my dreams!"

"And your dream is to be some pop tart? No one will take you seriously if you sing songs about guys and dress like a slut! Your being ridiculous! Just wait until your father comes home from his trip and hears about this!" she was right in front of me now and yelling in my face. I narrowed my eyes and began to yell again.

"And when is that going to be huh? He's been on this "business trip" for almost two months now! Mom I don't know if you've figured this out yet but dad is most likely cheating on you! He doesn't care about us anymore, hell he never comes to my meets, he never calls he doesn't want either of us! Get that through you head!" I didn't know if it was possible but my mother looked even more furious then before. Her face was red and her eyes full of tears.

"Go to your room young lady!" She spat at me.

"With pleasure!" I spat back. I only agreed because as soon as I entered my room I got my suitcase and my duffle bag and began packing. I emptied my dresser and closet into the rather large suit case, slamming doors as I did. I grabbed my makeup, books, laptop and other things like that and threw them into my duffle bag. Then I scanned my room it looked pretty bare except for photos of my mother and father I was leaving behind. I slung my bag over my shoulder and grabbed my suitcase and began to leave. When I got into he living room my mom was looking at her wedding picture with a mix of anger and sadness. She heard my suitcase rolling and looked up, now with only anger in her eyes.

"And where do you think you're going?" she spat.

"Nowhere that concerns you. Good bye mother." I almost got to the door before she spoke again.

"You know if you're throwing your dreams away I have no need to stay here. Once you leave you leave for good because by this time next week I will be back home and you won't be welcome there."

"Mother I don't give a shit." and with that I left. When I got into the hallway Lu-Lu and Bridget stood up, giving me sympathetic looks.

"Lu-Lu, I'm going to need a place to stay." I said finally allowing some tears to escape. Lu-Lu pulled me in a hug and Bridget was told to join in. I cried for a good ten minuets but what I didn't know was if it was because I was sad or just incredibly happy and relived to get all my bottled up emotions off my chest. But what I did know was I wasn't going to let my mom be right. I was going to make a name for myself with this band and prove her wrong.

**YAY! Two chapters one day. And like I said before the other two Oc's I picked will be in the next chapter I promise. I dont own BTR. And to anyone who's being affected bt the hurricane I hope everything will be fine I know I'm worried for my family in NYC. Well till next time readers(:**


End file.
